


Short V-Day work

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot, Promise of Marriage, Rutting, True Love, Very fluffy, humping, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short Valentine's work <br/>---</p><p>Stiles has a not-so-secret admirer Theo Raeken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short V-Day work

**Author's Note:**

> for BeMyValentine 
> 
> th is was fun to write, v cute 
> 
> enjoy!!!

Stiles has a secret admirer.   
He's kept the notes in a box on his rooms desk, the words always made him blush, written confessions about how the now not-so-secret admirer wanted to fuck him, take him apart and worship his body, tell him how beautiful he is and maybe some day marry him.   
When the notes had first surfaced Stiles was no doubt disturbed, constantly looking out for suspicious figures following or whispering about him.   
Last year, in December, his admirer was revealed. Dashing Theo Raeken, a popular young man in his high school, large and athletic, took a deep interest in little Stiles.   
Now it was Valentine's, February 14th, today Stiles was meeting Theo for some “quality time”

“you kept the letters?” Theo chuckled, strong hands holding the boys hips who sat in his lap “yeah.” Stiles squirmed as Theo kissed his neck and shoulders “did you mean all those things? that you wrote?” the boy asked, voice soft and meek.   
Theo grinned against his skin “of course, baby.” he said “I'll take you apart, love you, worship you.” he mumbled “like you deserve. “  
Stiles shivered in anticipation, his cheeks pink. “will you be gentle?” Stiles wiggled in the boys hold, heart thumping in his rib cage “oh I dunno, baby, I can hardly resist you.” Theo groaned, hand cupping the boys jean clad ass.   
Stiles whimpered, carefully removing his shirt before helping Theo strip his.   
They kissed, open mouth and passionate, their tongues creating a pool of saliva in their throats.  
“I'll marry you.” Theo hissed, hands dipping into the back of his boyfriends pants. Stiles moaned into the other boys mouth, fingers caressing the plump flesh “please.” Stiles whimpered, biting Theos lip playfully.   
Theo palmed Stiles’ erection, the boy cried out briefly, head thrown back grinding his pelvis into the heel of the other boys hand.   
The two tumbled over, Theo landing on top of the boy, kissing passionately as they fumbled off their pants.   
Stiles wrapped his thin legs around Theos hips, squeaking as the two rut against one another. “I can't fuck you.” Theo huffed “no condoms.”  
Stiles pouted, bottom lip jut out like a child, sparking affection in Theos heart.   
The young boys slid and rubbed against one another, moaning and gasping in experimental pleasure. Stiles couldn't help but stare at Theo in his entirety, his soft tan skin and strong arms, his cut abdomen from years of lifting and sports, his cock had a good three inches on Stiles, the hard flesh was dark and thick, covered in protruding veins that pulsed in arousal.   
Stiles groaned loudly, hips jumping when he came, a thin spurt of cum landing on his soft belly. Theo smiled, giving the smaller boy a kiss “my baby.” he whispered, intertwining their fingers “I love you. Happy Valentine's.”


End file.
